Au fil de nos plumes
by Tagada Black
Summary: "Cher Hermione, je suis vraiment désolée ne pas avoir pu écrire plutôt, mais malheureusement j'ai eu du mal à trouver un hibou sûre pour t'envoyer cette lettre. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu me pardonneras d'être partie ainsi." "Ma Ginny, je suis vraiment contente que tu ailles bien. Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. "
1. Prologue

**Bon, faut que je vous avoue que j'ai un peu le trac, c'est la première fiction que je poste ici alors...**

**Premièrement cette fiction est une dramione mais il faut que vous sachiez que Drago n'apparaîtra pas tout suite ( même si je l'exploiterais à fond quand il arrivera dans trois ou quatre chapitres ). Il faut également savoir que ma fiction se situe après le sixième tome mais en changeant quelque peu les événements : Sirius est vivant, Voldemort est devenu très puissant après que Rogue est tué Dumbledore et Ginny est parti vivre en France. Bien entendu les personnages appartiennent à la fantastique ( et l'idolâtrée) JKR mis à part Marianne que vous verrez dans la troisième chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**Tagada**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Le 27/11/2007_

_Cher Hermione,_

_Je suis vraiment désolée ne pas avoir pu écrire plutôt, mais malheureusement j'ai eu du mal à trouver un hibou sûre pour t'envoyer cette lettre. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu me pardonneras d'être partie ainsi. J'aurais voulu me battre à tes côtés mais Maman m'a obligé à partir à l'étranger. Je t'entends déjà tenter de me convaincre qu'elle a raison et qu'elle a fait ça parce qu'elle m'aime. Si tu le faisais je te croirais sans aucun doute, mais je t'avouerai aussi que si Harry n'avait pas tant insisté, je ne serais pas partie. Oh, Mione, vous me manquez tellement tous les deux ! C'est comme s'il y avait un vide immense dans ma poitrine, qui ne pourrait être comblé que par votre présence. Heureusement, Lupin m'a promis que dès mes 17 ans, il m'aidera à vous rejoindre. En tout cas, je vais bien, je mange à ma faim et je ne suis pas malheureuse. J'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi. Dit à Harry que je l'aime et qu'il me manque. Et je t'en prie, bats toi de toute tes forces et débrouille toi pour survivre jusqu'à mon retour._

_Encore pardon et gros bisou,_

_Ginny_

_P-S : Je ne peux pas te dire où je suis pour une raison évidente mais si tu laisses une lettre à ce hibou, il saura où me trouver._

_11/12/2007_

_Et Ginny,_

_Je suis vraiment contente que tu ailles bien. Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. Ici, je ne pourrais pas dire que tout va bien, mais disons que ça pourrait être pire. Jusqu'à présent il n'y a pas eu de nouveaux décès parmi les membres de l'ordre. Par contre l'autre fois Maugrey est rentré gravement blessé, heureusement ta mère l'a sauvé à temps. Enfin bref, ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, Ron et moi, nous assurons la protection de Poudlard et pour l'instant il n'y a pas eu d'attaque. Harry te fais dire qu'il t'aime plus que tout au monde et Ron de ne surtout pas t'inquiéter pour lui ( je crois qu'il a été vexé de ne pas être cité dans ta lettre ). Bon désolé je dois y aller, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la garde de nuit._

_Je t'écrirais bientôt une lettre avec plus de nouvelles tu me manques cruellement et je te fais de gros bisous_

_Mione _

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vos en pensez ? N'hésitait pas à me laisser une petite review vos avis m'intéressent énormément et puis ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Tagada**


	2. Chapitre I

**Voici le chapitre 1 :)**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, même si pour l'instant l'histoire et surtout centrée sur Hermione et Ginny. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, les BG vont finir par arriver. Sinon je suis désolé mais je ne posterais sans doute pas la suite avant trois semaines puisque je pars m'enterrer dans les Pyrénnées.**

** Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Tagada**

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Assise dans son lit, au chaud sous sa couette, Ginny observait cette chambre. Celle où elle vivait depuis plus de deux semaines et qu'elle n'était pas prête de quitter. Elle regardait cette pièce, impeccablement rangée. Sur l'étagère, les quelques livres étaient triés par ordre alphabétique. Le bureau était dégagé, mis à part une vieille trousse violine. Le divan qui lui servait de lit était recouvert d'une couverture parme et la rouquine avait posé sa tête sur un oreiller gris perle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le fauteuil lilas situé dans le coin de la pièce en dernier. La Gazette du Sorcier était posée dessus encore ouverte et un peu froissée. C'était la seule marque de désordre dans la pièce. En première du journal, on pouvait lire un article dont la jeune fille n'avait lu que le titre : "Les nés moldus et les dangers qu'ils représentent". Les semaines précédentes et les événements qui l'avaient conduite dans cette pièce lui revinrent en mémoire.

La jeune fille commença par revoir l'un après l'autre toutes les étapes de cet horrible été. Elle vit une nouvelle fois Voldemort à la place de Dumbledore, lors du banquet de fin d'année à Poudlard. Puis, elle aperçut à nouveau le cadavre de l'ancien directeur, allongé par terre, les bras en croix, les grands yeux bleus vides. La griffondore relut ensuite un à un les articles de journaux qui racontait l'ascension de Voldemort, la chasse au moldus, les meurtres des opposants, l'extermination des "sang-de-bourbes". Lorsqu'elle se souvint de la décision de sa mère, une larme perlait au bord de ses yeux. Elle réentendit son adieu à Harry. La goutte salée coula sur sa joue. Pour terminer, la Weasley se souvint de leur dernier baiser. Un baiser doux et amer, dans le jardin juste avant qu'elle ne s'envole vers la France avec Remus. À ce stade, Ginny ne voyait plus aucun intérêt à retenir ses pleurs. Elle se mit à sangloter silencieusement sous sa couette. Ses joues étaient toutes rouges et son oreiller trempé. Mais qu'importe, personne ne saurait jamais rien de cet instant de désespoir. De cette faiblesse qui l'avait envahi. Elle qui pleurait si rarement.

Toc, toc. Elle fut interrompue par un hibou qui tapait contre sa vitre. Sans doute la lettre promise par Hermione. Séchant ses larmes, la rouquine se ressaisit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. L'oiseau cendré s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Elle détacha le parchemin attaché à sa patte, les mains tremblantes. L'animal but une gorgée dans la soucoupe qu'elle lui tendit et s'en fut. Une fois seule, Ginny ouvrit l'immense lettre que lui envoyait son amie.

_13/12/2013 _

_Ma Ginny, voici la lettre que je t'avais promise. _

_Tout d'abord, je veux t'assurer que même si plein de choses vont de travers ces temps-ci, tu ne dois surtout pas t'inquiéter. Nous allons sortir la communauté des sorciers de cette tempête. Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a pas eu de mort du côté de l'ordre. Par contre, l'élimination des nés-moldus a énormément progressé. Nous sommes désormais ce que l'on appelle "une espèce en voie de disparition". Le problème c'est que très peu de gens osent s'opposer à cela. Beaucoup s'indignent silencieusement, mais ils n'en parlent pas. Sans doute la peur de se confier à quelqu'un qui n'est pas digne de confiance. Et je suppose qu'ils ont raison, car aujourd'hui, les espions sont partout. Pas plus tard qu'hier, nous avons appris que la famille Patil s'était ralliée à Voldemort. De toute façon, depuis l'épisode "Rogue", le doute s'est installé même au sein de l'ordre, je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'il veut. Lui, ce monstre qui menace les familles à travers leurs enfants et les enfants à travers leur famille. C'est lui qui nous a conduits vers cette tempête. Lord Voldemort. Ma petite Ginny, je vais te dire un secret. S'il te plaît, ne le répète pas : ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur c'est pour Ron et Harry. Et pour toi. Et pour Sirius. Et pour tant d'autres personnes qui comptent à mes yeux. Pourquoi me suis-je attaché à tant de gens ? Pourquoi ai-je fait ce que Voldemort veut que nous fassions, nous les imbéciles qui connaissent l'amour ? Pourquoi, Ginny ? Dis-moi, pourquoi ? _

_De son côté, l'Ordre du Phénix tente de trouver le plus de solutions possibles à une infinité de problèmes. Pour l'instant, nous avons réussi à reprendre Poudlard et nous essayons de convaincre le plus grand nombre de personnes de nous rejoindre là-bas en faisant semblant d'y amener leurs enfants. Mais j'ai peur que cette victoire soit de courte durée. De son côté, il a rallié les géants à sa cause, ainsi que quelques ministres étrangers. À ce rythme-là, il va provoquer une guerre mondiale. Comme celle qui a opposé les moldus les uns aux autres, il y a soixante-dix ans. Harry a décidé de l'arrêter, il se bat comme personne n'ose le faire. Cependant, Voldemort le cherche partout. Depuis qu'il lui a échappé en juin, le seigneur des ténèbres est furieux et il ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'il aura gagné la partie._

_Je t'embrasse de ma part, de celle de Ron et de celle d'Harry._

_Hermione_

_P-S : J'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents d'aller en Australie, si tu croises Lupin, merci de l'en informer.  
_

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture, Ginny abîma la feuille. En lisant les mauvaises nouvelles, elle se crispait et resserrer l'emprise de ses doigts sur la feuille. Lorsqu'elle en lisait des faits rassurants, elle soupirait doucement et détendait légèrement ses mains. Elle essaya de ne pas pleurer, songeant à sa meilleure amie qui vivait toutes ses choses horribles. Quand elle eut fini, elle sourit, sortit de l'encre et du papier et commença à écrire.


	3. Chapitre II

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me suivent et voici comme promis le second chapitre. N'hésitait pas à me dire ce que vous en pensait, je ne mors pas.**

**Tagada**

* * *

Hermione attendait. Cela faisait si longtemps, qu'elle avait la sensation que les murs lui ordonnait d'attendre encore un peu. La jeune fille avait passé les deux derniers jours dans la même pièce, à ne rien faire. C'était une petite pièce ronde en dessous de la salle commune de Serdaigle, meublée par une armoire, un bureau et trois lits. La brunette était assise sur le plus proche de la fenêtre et les deux autres étaient réservés à son meilleur ami et son petit copain. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. C'est eux que l'ancienne première de la classe attendait depuis deux jours. Eux et la lettre de son autre meilleure amie, Ginny. Ils étaient partis à Londres, afin de faire un rapport à l'ordre du phénix et n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Pourtant ils devaient revenir aujourd'hui pour les cours du lundi.

Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient l'âge d'être en septième années à l'école de sorcellerie, le trio d'or ne prenait plus de cours. Ils en donnaient aux plus jeunes puisque la plupart des professeurs avait démissionné ou était en mission. Hermione enseignait les sortilèges et la métamorphose aux troisièmes et quatrièmes années tandis que Ron et Harry s'occupaient d'apprendre la défense contre les force du mal à tous les élèves présents. Cette année, peu d'élèves étaient revenus après la mort de l'ancien directeur en juin. Même aujourd'hui, six mois plus tard, Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à formuler intérieurement le nom du vieil homme. Elle avait le sentiment que taire ce nom rendait le décès moins réel. Moins horrible. Moins cruel. Et pourtant il l'était. Réel, horrible et cruel.

Arrêtant volontairement le cours de ces pensées la jeune fille regarda l'heure sur sa montre. 8H00. Il était temps d'aller faire ses cours malgré l'absence de ses amis. Juste avant, elle jeta un dernier regard par la fenêtre. Rien. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, Hermione se sentit plus seule que jamais. Pourquoi Harry et Ron n'étaient-ils pas là ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de nouvelles ? Et si...et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ? Si Voldemort les avait retrouvés ? Elle n'osait même pas y penser. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait dit à Ginny dans sa lettre, en ces temps de guerre, elle s'inquiétait constamment pour son entourage. Elle avait besoin de ses amis. Arrivé devant la porte de sa classe, elle découvrit une plume grise ainsi qu'une lettre. *Ginny !* songea-t-elle et cette découverte fut comme un baume pour son cœur.

_29/12/2007_

_Ma chère Mione,_

_Je dois t'avouer que ce dont tu m'as parlé dans ta lettre ne m'étonne guère, Dumbledore a toujours dit qu'il fallait se méfier de la capacité de Voldemort à installer le doute entre nous. D'ailleurs même ici, en France, en pleine milieu de la campagne Normande, il est dur de savoir qui mérite notre confiance. Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai aperçu des mangemorts dans l'auberge où je me trouve. Surtout ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a pas de quoi angoisser : ils se contentent d'effrayer les moldus et de faire la fête. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant quand on sait que leur chef est cet imbécile de Zabini. Je l'ai vu l'autre fois en allant manger, mais bien entendu, il lui était impossible de me reconnaître sous mon déguisement. Il était tellement bourré qu'il n'aurait rien fait même si j'avais été Harry Potter. Comme quoi certaine chose ne changeront jamais._

_Mis à part cela, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ma vie, j'ai heureusement réussie à capter l'émission de radio Potterveille. Je ne sais pas si tu connais mais dans le cas contraire, sache que c'est l'unique émission qui défend Harry et l'Ordre. C'est le seul moyen pour moi d'avoir régulièrement des nouvelles puisque tous les journaux ce sont rangés du côté de l'ennemi. Sinon, est-ce que Harry et Ron vont bien ? Et mes parents ? J'ai entendu dire que Percy était le nouveau ministre de la magie, est-il soumis au sortilège de l'imperium ou est-il devenu un mangemort ? Hermione, il y a tant de questions qui m'agitent l'esprit. Ne rien savoir et ne rien pouvoir faire me désespère. Je m'ennuie tellement dans ce trou où l'ordre m'a envoyé. Si ça continue je vais finir par aller à ces soirées idiotes que Blaise et ses sous-fifres organisent, au lieu de rechercher les nés-moldus qui fuient à l'étranger. Car c'est cela leur mission officiel. Il semble que Voldemort ne leur fait plus aussi peur. A moins que le fait de prendre la virginité d'une jeune fille innocente et sans pouvoirs magiques, soit considérer de nos jours comme un exploit digne de l'approbation du seigneur de ténèbres._

_Excuse-moi Mione, je me perds dans ces divagations qui n'ont plus aucun sens. C'est ce manque d'action qui m'énerve et me rend particulièrement insupportable. J'ai la sensation que ma vie n'est faite que d'attente. Une attente longue et fastidieuse. J'attends tes hiboux et la fin de la guerre, mes dix-sept ans et les visites de Lupin. D'ailleurs, je l'informerais dès que je pourrais du départ de tes parents pour l'Australie. A sa dernière visite, il avait l'air épuisé par tous ses voyages. Saurais-tu par hasard ce qu'il fait ? Et ce que fait Sirius ? Remus n'avait pas de ses nouvelles et cela m'inquiète puisque même Potterveille n'a aucune information sur lui._

_Répond-moi vite,_

_Ginny_

Après avoir lu attentivement la lettre de son amie, Hermione pressa la lettre contre son cœur. Tout en en appréciant le bonheur de se sentir plus proche de la Weasley. La Granger songea à la façon dont elle allait dire à Ginny qu'elle ne savait pas où était Harry et Ron, à moins que ceux-ci reviennent rapidement. Elle réfléchit aux mots qu'elle emploierait pour camoufler les mauvaises nouvelles derrière les bonnes. Devait-elle vraiment dire la vérité à sa meilleure amie ? Elle avait la sensation qu'elle devait la protéger comme Ron ou Harry l'aurait fait. Mais en même temps, la brunette savait qu'elle devait la vérité à Ginny. L'idée de mentir à son amie, même par omission, lui nouait les entrailles. Elle savait que les secrets faisaient du mal lorsqu'ils étaient découverts.


	4. Chapitre III

**Voilà le chapitre 3, merci à ceux qui me lisent et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review.**

**Bise**

**Tagada**

* * *

**"** _-Bonsoir à vous tous chers amis, ici Rapière qui vous parle depuis la nouvelle cachette qu'à réussit à trouver notre émission après avoir été attaqué par de soi-disant membres du ministère qui étaient en réalité un groupe de mangemorts. Je me dois donc d'informer les traîtres qui nous écoutent que désormais il faudra un mot de passe pour accéder à notre émission et le premier sera le surnom de notre ami Sirius. De plus, encore une fois pour notre sécurité, nous ne dévoilerons aucune information sur notre refuge ou notre identité. Désormais, Chers Auditeurs de Potterveille, je passe la parole à mon très cher allié : Rivière._

_-Merci Rapière, Chers Auditeurs ici Rivière, je suppose que certains d'entre vous m'ont reconnu mais comme l'a expliqué Rapière, je ne peux vous pas vous aider plus. Je vais donc me contenter de vous donner des nouvelles de la guerre qui ne sont malheureusement pas très bonnes. En effet, bien que le mage noir soit sûrement à l'étranger, il laisse planer sur le pays la menace de son retour. Il sème le trouble dans nos vies et je ne peux trop vous conseiller de rester unis. Du côté du ministère..._**"**

Entendant le bruit de la musique qui envahissait toute l'auberge, Ginny se désintéressa de ce que disait son frère. Car c'était bel et bien les jumeaux qui présentaient l'émission, elle en était certaine. Bien qu'elle ne parvienne pas à identifier lequel était Fred et lequel était George, les entendre était un réel réconfort. L'adolescente avait l'impression que, pour une fois, elle était dans la confidence. Elle n'était plus l'idiote qui ne comprenait rien et qui ne valait pas la peine que l'on prenne le temps de la mettre au courant. Elle se sentait enfin vivante, à l'instar de la musique qui résonnait dans toute l'auberge.

Depuis que Blaise avait réussi à isoler la musique à l'intérieur de l'auberge uniquement, les jeunes mangemorts faisaient la fête presque tous les soirs. De cette façon, les moldus ne se doutaient de rien, mais les Serpentards pouvaient facilement pourrir la vie de la poignée de sorciers qui vivaient dans l'auberge. Assise sur son fauteuil avec son poste de radio dans les mains, Ginny regardait son reflet dans le miroir qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la pièce. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer dans la peau de la jolie brunette qui la toisait. L'adolescente du miroir était pourtant jolie, sa peau mate et cheveux bruns faisaient ressortir son œil couleur émeraude, l'autre était d'un brun très commun. C'était la Weasley qui avait demandé des yeux verrons à Lupin. Le loup-garou avait trouvé judicieux de lui onduler les cheveux, les raccourcir et les teindre en brun afin qu'elle passe inaperçu. La jeune fille avait insisté pour qu'il lui donne au moins des iris remarquables. Pour conclure cette métamorphose, Remus l'avait faite grandir, rapetisser, maigrir puis grossir pour finalement créer une nouvelle jeune fille qu'il avait nommé Jennifer, une américaine. Après avoir terminé son observation, l'ancienne rouquine se remit à écouter la voix lointaine de son frère.

**"**_...sur le pays. Enfin, pour conclure, je dois vous dire qu'une révolte vient d'éclater chez les gobelins de Gringotts, qui semblent déterminés à chasser les sorciers de leur banque. Cependant, Percy Weasley, notre nouveau ministre, a assuré à la population que le ministère allait très vite reprendre le contrôle sur les créatures. Pour l'instant, l'équipe de Potterveille n'a pas réussi à avoir plus d'informations, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'étant donner les vieilles rancunes des gobelins, cet affrontement n'augure rien de bon._**"**

**"Un bal masqué ?! T'es sûre, ce Blaise Zabini et ses copains sont bizarres, tu sais."**

Elles étaient toutes les deux assises sur le lit, une brune aux yeux verrons et une jolie blonde aux iris bleus. Cette dernière tenait dans sa main une invitation ramassée sur le bureau de son amie. Sur le carton, il était précisé : "invitez le plus de monde possible, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !". Ginny se doutait bien de la façon dont voulaient rire les mangemorts et elle, ça ne la faisait pas rire du tout. À peine un an plus tôt, cette invitation l'aurait pourtant amusée et pour peu qu'il n'y ait pas que des Serpentards, elle se serait rendue de bon cœur à cette fête.

**"Enfin Jenny ! On va s'éclater, personne ne pourra nous reconnaître ! Tu ne les connais même pas, je ne t'ai jamais vue leur adresser la parole."**

La soi-disant « Jenny » sourit, Marianne ne la connaissait que depuis quelques semaines et pourtant, elle avait déjà analysé toutes ses habitudes. Un jour, alors que la sorcière l'avait interrogée sur cette capacité, la blonde lui avait répliqué que c'était indispensable pour être photographe. Marianne rêvait de ce métier et passait tout son temps libre à mitrailler ce qu'elle voyait. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, Ginny s'était longuement entraînée à faire la top model et elle s'en sortait plutôt bien désormais.

**"-Je t'en prie ! Je suis jamais invité nulle part! "**

Devant son insistance et son regard bleuté suppliant, Ginny se mit à réfléchir à la proposition de son amie. Cette fête pourrait être une bonne occasion pour retrouver ses yeux noisette et sa chevelure rousse qui lui manquaient tant. Avec un masque on ne l'a reconnaîtrait pas et même si cela arrivait personne ne ferait le lien entre la Ginny du bal masqué et la Jenny de l'auberge. Autrefois, c'était les risques de ce genre qui mettait du piment dans son existence. Entrer dans le dortoir des Serdaigles, draguer Drago Malefoy, insulter Severus Rogue, c'est à cela que la rousse s'amuser entre la quatre murs de Poudlard. Pourquoi ne pas retrouver cette Ginny Weasley là, juste pour un soir ?

**"D'accord, **répondit-elle**, mais alors je change complètement d'apparence. Attend-moi ici, j'ai ce qu'il faut !"**

La brunette rentra dans la salle de bain et y resta quelques minutes avant d'en ressortir, rousse. Et avec deux yeux de la même couleur. Toujours assise sur le lit, la française fut ébahie et ses yeux brillèrent d'admiration. Ce n'était pas Marianne la solitaire qui s'amuserait à changeait d'apparence. Et ce n'est pas elle non plus qui elle aurait suffisamment d'argent pour se payer une perruque et des lentilles plus vraies que nature.

**"Waouh ! On dirait vraiment que c'est tes cheveux ! Et lentille sont géniales !"**

La rouquine rit intérieurement devant la naïveté de la Normande. Les moldus étaient décidément incapables de voir la magie juste sous leur nez. Se tournant vers le miroir dans l'angle de la pièce, la Weasley fut ravie de retrouver son ancien reflet. Ses cheveux flamboyants qui lui permettaient de se faire remarquer partout où elle allait, ses doux yeux noisette, les mêmes que Fred et Georges, ses frères aînées, ses tâche de rousseur, un autre héritage familial. Il ne manquait plus qu'une robe émeraude et un masque doré pour être parée.

**"On vas se trouver des tenus maintenant !** Dit Jenny en lançant un clin d'œil à son amie.**"**

Il est temps de descendre, la rouquine appréhende depuis le début de l'après-midi cet instant où elle va devoir faire face à la bande de serpentards. C'est pour cela que la jeune Weasley vient de passer près d'une heure dans la salle de bain et qu'elle a dit Marianne de ne pas l'attendre pour aller s'amuser. Mais maintenant, plus rien ne peut retarder l'instant où elle va descendre les escaliers.

Toc, Toc, toc

Son hibou. Une lettre. Hermione. Finalement si, il y avait encore une chose qui pouvait la retenir. La jeune fille, toute prête pour le bal relâche donc la poignée qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner pour aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

_Le 15/01/2014_

_Ma Ginny,_

_Surtout ne t'inquiète pas, Harry et Ron vont bien. De même que Sirius qui recherche actuellement de l'aide à l'étranger. Les garçons sont toujours à Poudlard et pour l'instant les mangemorts n'ont pas tenté de nouvelles attaques. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il y a eu une révolte chez les gobelins. Le ministère tente de persuader tout le monde qu'il les écrasé mais Kingsley n'en ai pas sûre. D'ailleurs, il m'a aussi dit que Percy était sûrement sous l'emprise de l'imperium si cela peut te rassurer. Il est impossible qu'il ignore les assassinats de moldus et de sorcier de son propre chef. Percy est sans doute lâche et assoiffé de pouvoir, mais il n'est pas mauvais ma chérie, j'en suis certaine. Pour en revenir aux gobelins, l'Ordre m'a chargée d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe à Gringotts depuis quelques mois. J'espionne donc en solo. Je me suis retrouvée dans un petit appartement de deux pièces à Londres. Le genre d'endroit dans lequel Drago Malefoy ne pourrait même pas mettre les pieds. Mais ça n'est pas grave. Mes amis me manquent, néanmoins je suis contente d'avoir été choisie pour cette mission de haute importance. Malheureusement, je ne peux te dire en quoi consiste exactement mon travail pour des raisons évidentes._

_Par contre je peux te parler du côté le plus agaçant mon affectation à Gringotts : ce très cher Drago travaille lui-aussi à la banque ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je n'en sais rien, sans doute la même chose que moi. Il m'insupporte déjà. Son petit air supérieur et son sourire narquois me donne envie de le gifler comme au temps de Poudlard . Heureusement, je suis suffisamment préoccupée par ma mission et je fais de moins en moins attention à cet idiot._

_Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? As-tu fini par rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre que Zabini dans ton petit_

_village ? Si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit ta mère, tu es en Normandie, c'est ça ? Dans ce cas, ça ne doit pas être trop pénible, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, les sorciers normand connaissent de nombreuses histoires de la seconde Guerre Mondiale qui doivent être passionnante. Si jamais on t'en raconte garde-les pour moi. La France m'a toujours passionnée._

_Gros bisous Gin' et bonne chance_

_Je t'aime_

_Hermione._

**"Tu viens ou quoi Jenny ?!"**

C'était Marianne qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre avec un air exaspéré.

**"Oui, oui, j'arrive."**

Elles sortirent de la pièce. La rouquine aurait l'occasion d'étudier la lettre de son amie plus tard. La fête, par contre, n'attendrait pas. Elle oublia donc son appréhension, mit son masque et commença à descendre les escaliers. Lorsque les adolescents la virent, ils se mirent à murmurer son nom. Mais Ginny les ignora. Elle se contentait de marcher droit devant elle avec ce petit air hautain qu'elle affichait toujours lorsque les yeux étaient tournés vers elle.

**"Tu sais quoi, **lui chuchota la blonde**, tu es vraiment magnifique, pas étonnant que tout le monde te regarde"**


End file.
